You tell him
by Lenaum-Cattani
Summary: Harry and Hermione tell Ron something. Only dialogues. Very fun. Rating for some language. R/R plase


(A/N Very difficult to write, has only dialogs. It's funny in a way. R/R please)  
  
I own nothing  
  
Summary : Harry and Hermione tell Ron that they are dating. Not necessary a sequel to "Different" but it can be. R/R  
  
You Tell Him By Helena  
  
"Where is he?'  
  
"He'll be here, he told me he would"  
  
"Are you sure you talked to him? You know sometimes you can just forget about some things, Harry."  
  
"Hermione, stop that! I remember exactly that I told him to meet us here at 2 o'clock. There he is, I told you he'd come"  
  
"Ron, you're 15 minutes late. I thought you'd forgotten."  
  
"No, Hermione, I haven't. I was on my way but Snape stopped me. People can't walk around the halls to their won common rooms apparently."  
  
"Ok then, too bad for you. Please sit here, me and Harry have something to tell you." .. .. .. .. "Ok guys. Stop the embarrassment. Tell me what happened?"  
  
"We, well, we. wanted, ah.."  
  
"C'mon Harry, you look like Neville trying to talk to my sister. I know I look like her, but there's no need to be shy"  
  
"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny Weasley. Do you want me do describe to you what they were doing last time I saw them together? They were."  
  
"Do that and it will be the end of the last Potter on earth!"  
  
"BOYS!!!!! Stop the rubbish. Harry sit. No Ron, stop kicking him. Ok, I'm going to tell you Ron, but you have to promise me no more funny jokes. Don't laugh Harry, that rule applies to you too."  
  
"Ok, Herm. I promise I'll stop. What was so important you had to tell me?"  
  
"That's good to hear. What we want to tell you is very important and we wanted you to hear from us, not someone telling you in the corridor."  
  
"Well, that is more serious than I thought. But before telling me, just answer me this, how did manage to get the common room empty in the middle of the afternoon?"  
  
"First, two words for you: Hogsmeade visit. And I just told the first years and the rest to get away for a few hours. It's worth being Head Girl. I can do that kind of thing sometimes."  
  
"Couple years ago, I wouldn't believe that Hermione Granger would say a sentence like that. But today I even imagine that this would be what you would say."  
  
"Well, now I got embarrassed. Thanks Ron, I guess. But no more changing the subject."  
  
"Sorry, last time I do that"  
  
"Fine. Harry and I had a situation a couple days ago. A thing happened with the two of us and made us make a decision, and we wanted you to be the first to hear it."  
  
"Oh. Shoot me."  
  
"Before we tell you, we just wanted to make sure that nothing will change between us. You won't even notice that something has changed"  
  
"Well, thanks Harry, but at this moment this doesn't mean anything to me"  
  
"Ron, me and Harry are dating. We kissed when Neville started that stupid snowball fight. No we were not looking for Harry's glasses.  
  
"Yes, we both know that this happened a couple weeks ago, but we haven't decided what to do until yesterday. It's been a secret from everyone, but now we don't mind if other people find out." . . . . "Please Ron say something. Don't look us like that. Just yell at us if you would like."  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"Oh, no. Ron please don't hate us. It just happened, don't hit Harry or walk away from us. We couldn't help it. I knew."  
  
"Hermione stop crying. I said shit because now I have to pay a full dinner to Lavender the next Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We had I bet going on. I told her that you would not admit that something had happened to you until Valentines Day, and she said you would. Oh, damn I know she'll have the most expensive thing on the menu."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Harry, Harry. sometimes you're dumber than you look. Of course I'm not mad. Cause I knew it all along. The day of the snowball fight you were the only ones who thought no one could see you. Lavender and me saw it and made the bet. But know I regret it, I'm just thinking of all the money I'll have to spend."  
  
"Damn, I told you Harry, everyone could see us there. Who else knows?"  
  
"I believe everyone in our year knows. No need to look at me like that Hermione. I haven't told anyone, I knew you guys wouldn't like it. But haven't you heard who I was with? One name, Lavender Brown."  
  
"Oh, shit. That's why she was giggling madly when we returned from that room. Oh, I shouldn't have said that. I have to go, bye."  
  
"Ew. I'm ok about you dating, but no kissing and making out in front of me. No, I don't want you kissing me too. Just go Hermione."  
  
"Bye, babe" . . . "Now that she's gone tell me. Did you, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, two nights ago. Remember, when we left early at dinner time."  
  
"Oh, she's still has no idea?"  
  
"That you knew all along? No, and you're not telling her. She'll kill me."  
  
"Maybe I won't, maybe I will. Hey don't hit me, ouch that hurts. I'm out, see ya." 


End file.
